In particular, the embodiments of the present invention are related to a method for automatically assembling a razor that includes a shaving cartridge and a razor handle, the shaving cartridge having first and second rearwardly protruding connectors and the razor handle having first and second handle connectors which have free ends adapted to be connected respectively to the rearwardly protruding connectors and to a mounting station for automatically assembling such a razor.
Generally, the wet shaving razors are manufactured in assembling a razor handle and a shaving cartridge together on an assembly line, especially in case of disposable razor for which the sold razor comprises a razor handle already attached on a shaving cartridge.
To connect a razor handle on such a shaving cartridge, the first and second rearwardly protruding connectors of the shaving cartridge are usually simultaneously connected to the free ends of the first and second handle connectors of the razor handle.
Therefore, a high stress is applied to each of these rearwardly protruding connectors and to the free ends to allow, generally by snap-fitting or snap-pressing, meaning by elastic deformation of the element, during the connection.
This high stress can lead to the creation of burrs on the protruding connectors reducing or eliminating the pivoting motion of shaving cartridge. This high stress can also lead to the breakage of the rearwardly protruding connectors and/or of the free ends, leading to the scrapping of the razor before shipping or more annoying to the breakage of the razor when used by the consumer.